A network patching system is typically used to interconnect the various communication lines within a closet or computer room. In a conventional network patching system, the communication lines are terminated within a closet in an organized manner via one or more patch panels mounted on a rack or frame. Multiple ports are included in the patch panel, typically in some type of organized array. Each of the different ports is connected with a communications line. In small patching systems, all communications lines may terminate on the patch panels of the same rack. In larger patching systems, multiple racks may be used, wherein different communications lines terminate on different racks. Interconnections between the various communications lines are made connecting patch cords to the ports. By selectively connecting the various communications lines with patch cords, any combination of communications lines can be interconnected.
In many businesses, employee computers are assigned an IP address so that the employee, via the computer, can interface with a network. When an employee changes office locations, it may not be desirable to assign a new IP address. Rather, to preserve consistency in communications, it may be preferred that the IP address previously associated with the employee be transferred to the network port(s) in the employee's new office. To accomplish this task, patch cords in a communication closet are rearranged so that the previous IP address is now associated with his/her new office.
As employees move, and/or change positions, and/or add or subtract lines, the patch cords in a typical closet may require frequent rearrangement. Network patching systems that have the ability to sense a plug in a patch panel port or sense a connection between two patch panel ports are referred to as intelligent patching systems. Intelligent patching systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,908, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Another current intelligent patching solution is the IPatch system, available from Systimax Solutions, Inc. (Richardson, Tex.). In the IPatch system, a circuit board is connected to the system to provide the capability of determining whether a patch cord is plugged into a particular port. Also, the circuit board is connected with a push button and an LED associated with each port to provide connectivity information and guide a technician who is tracing a connection.
This product has some potential areas for improvement, largely due to the trend in the market to increase port density from 24 ports per Rack Mounting Unit (RMU—defined as a space 19 inches in width and 1.75 inches in height) to 36 ports/RMU. The additional ports and the circuitry required for them reduce the space available for the circuit board. Also, the circuit board is mounted in the front of the panel and has a single connection to a panel bus at the rear of the rack. This connection limits the panel to only a single orientation, as opposed to the dual “Alpha/Beta” orientation shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,347 to Livingston et al.
It may be desirable to provide an intelligent patching system that can offer higher port density.